Casse's Adventure
by Memeru14
Summary: Casse's sister and Hiei are going out and Casse still doesn't have a boyfriend but she ends up meeting someone from her past in the Makai and little does she know someone else from her past is out to kill her......Chapter 5 is now up! PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Casse's adventure  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Authors note: This is my first fan fic and I don't know much about Yu Yu Hakusho so sorry if I have the wrong story of their past lives. Oh and I added some of my own characters. And please review I need to know what you all think.  
  
It was the first day of school and Casse was excited. She was up in her room getting ready when her sister Karine walked in, "Why are you so excited, it's just another nine months of endless work."  
"For your information I'm excited because I can see all my friends again, and maybe I'll finally get a boyfriend."  
"Uh huh, I've already got a boyfriend, Hiei", drifts into a day dream. "Karine!!!" "Oh sorry, I just love him so much", sighs.  
"Your hopeless, you can't stop thinking about him". Casse looks at the clock,"oh my gosh, we got to go or we'll be late for the first day of school."  
  
They finally arrived at school. "Good we have a few minutes before they let us in, I'm going to find Hiei."  
"Ok", Karine walks away in search of Hiei. Casse finds a nice spot on the school lawn and sits down. Casse sighs and says to herself, "I wonder where my friends are. Oh, that's the bell, can't be late." The day went by slow. It was just the normal get this signed; fill this out and explaining what is going on this year.  
  
After school Casse didn't have homework so she went out for a walk in the park with her wolf Inu. It was starting to get dark and the moon came out from behind a cloud. "Oh no not now", she changed into her wolf youkai form. She spotted Hiei in a tree. "Hey, Hiei."  
"Oh hi, where's Karine"?  
"Dunno, I thought you would be with her somewhere. By the way, how come you're always up in trees"?  
"That's none of your business Casse."  
"Fine, I'll be going, bye."  
"Bye."  
Casse begins walking away when she sees a guy with long silver hair and fox ears and tail, and the most beautiful eyes she ever saw. When she looked again he was gone. She started to walk again, thinking she was seeing things.  
When she got to the edge of the forest she saw him again. She walked up to him and said "I'm Casse, what's your name?"  
He replied, "Youko."  
"Youko, that's a nice name, it also sounds familiar. Oh I remember we went out with each other in the Makai."  
"I knew you would remember."  
They started chasing each other around playfully. Casse stopped running and looked back and Youko wasn't there. "Where did he go"? Youko came running at her and pinned her on the ground. Youko kissed her warmly on the lips.  
It went on like that most of the night. Then they sat down on the edge of the lake and talked a while. "Ever since I was little I loved the nighttime."Casse laid her head on Youko's shoulder and fell asleep.  
"I better take her home", Youko said to himself. Youko picked Casse up and carried her home. (Memeru: Well that's the first chapter there's more on the way sorry if this chapter was kinda boring....PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!) 


	2. Chapter 2

Casse's Adventure  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Authors note: This chapter is kinda short... you might think this one is boring too but don't worry it gets interesting later...remember Casse finds out someone is out to kill her.  
  
The next day at school was terrible for Casse. Everything she did turned out wrong. At lunch she sat by herself and didn't eat much. After lunch Casse snuck out of the school and went to the spot at the edge of the lake where she was with Youko the previous night. She sat down ant put her feet in the water.  
Meanwhile Karine and Casse's friends were wondering what happened to her. Karine knew she was having a rough day and had the feeling she had skipped the rest of her classes. After school she decided she would wait for her for a while.  
After a while Casse decided to jump in the water with her cloths on. She swam through the clear blue water all afternoon. It was getting dark and she decided to get out and sit on the edge of the lake again. Youko came up behind her and said, "I guess you love water too."  
Casse said, "Hi Youko, yes I love the water too". They began chasing each other. Youko was right by the edge of the lake, "Now where did she go"? Casse came out of no where and pushed him in the lake. Casse started laughing. Then Youko came back up, grabbed Casse's legs and pulled her in with him. They started chasing each other in the water. At one point Casse didn't know where Youko was, When all of a sudden he came up to her under water and pulled her under.  
Later they took a break. They laid under the stars and talked the rest of the night. Casse ended up being carried home by Youko and when they got to Casse's house she kissed him good night. 


	3. Chapter 3

Casse's Adventure  
  
Chapter 3  
  
She awoke the next morning and was glad it was the weekend. She and Karine decided to go for a walk in the park. "Karine stop looking up in the trees."  
"I'm looking for Hiei."  
"Yeah I know that, you two make me sick you're always kissing each other."  
"By the way where do you go every night", Karine said suspiciously.  
"That is none of your business, sis. Look there's Hiei go say hi".  
While Karine went to see Hiei, Casse went to find Youko. Little did Casse know her sister and Hiei were following her.  
When Casse found Youko, Karine and Hiei looked at each other with a puzzled expression. Karine whispered, "Isn't that Youko?" Hiei nods and continues to watch.  
Youko and Casse start chasing and playing with each other. Youko tackled Casse to the ground and kissed her warmly on the lips.  
Karine and Hiei came out from hiding. Karine said, "Well, well, well, looks like my sister has a boyfriend, that's why you've been out so late all week."  
"Why did you follow me?"  
"Don't look at me it was Hiei's idea."  
Hiei looks at Karine, "It was not!"  
Karine starts laughing and teasing Casse, Casse and Youko sitting in a tree....  
"Just leave me alone you two, its bad enough you were spying on me". Casse runs into the forest crying.  
"Did you have to do that"?  
From somewhere in the forest they heard Casse scream. "Oh my gosh Casse!" Youko ran to see what had happened. When he got there he saw a dark figure and Casse on the ground next to a tree with her Katana next to her. The figure says, "Stupid human you think you can fight me, then get up". The figure grabs her and pulls her up. She sees Youko and screams, "Youko help me"! The figure turns to see Youko and disappears with Casse.  
  
(Memeru14: I'm gonna leave you hanging because I'm evil like that, guess you'll just have to wait to see what happens....I think I'll wait a while and put the next chapter up tomorrow) 


	4. Chapter 4

Casse's Adventure  
  
Chapter 4  
  
(Memeru: Ok here it is chapter 4, wonder what happened to Casse well read on and you will find out)  
  
The next thing Casse knows is she's in an arena lit with torches. Casse looks around and sees the figure. The figure says "You wanted to fight so here we are". It's just me and you, no distractions and no one to help". "Well I'll be courteous and let you start."  
"Oh how nice of you", Casse said sarcastically. Casse gives a death glare and picks up her katana. She does a flip over the figure and slashes at it.  
The figure dodges the attack. The figure laughs, "Is that the best you can do"? "Try escaping this", he used his speed to catch up to Casse and cut her leg open.  
Casse fell to her knees. The figure picked her up and threw her against the wall. Casse finally catches her breath again. The figure says, "You think you can beat me you stupid human, well you thought wrong". "Right now I'm just playing", he throws her against the other wall. "I'm sure Toguro will be pleased that I captured you".  
Casse says, "I wouldn't be so sure about that", she lunges at the figure attempting to stab him, but misses and falls to the ground.  
The figure laughs and picks her up.  
Casse says as she struggles to get out of his grip, "Why do you want to kill me"?  
The figure says, "I'm not going to kill you.....Toguro wants a piece of you before HE kills you. The figure throws her against the wall again and knocks her out. He carries her down a long dark hallway and throws her in a prison cell and locks the door. He goes to get Toguro.  
When he finds him he says, "Toguro I have something to show you and I know you will be very pleased". He leads him to Casse's cell and opens the door.  
Toguro says, "Well, well, well this is the girl Youko the most known thief of the Makai loves so dearly." How did you catch her?  
"It was so easy, she ran through the forest away from her friends and she was terribly upset, it made her very vulnerable."  
"I see u dueled with her, apparently you won". "How long was it until she got knocked out"?  
"Not even an hour".  
Casse begins to wake up. She notices Toguro and tries lifting her head.  
Toguro laughs, "You don't seem to be much of a fighter, and you went down quickly." Lock her up again. He looks at Casse and says, we will duel tomorrow and I'll be looking forward to it. Toguro laughs and walks away as the figure locks the door.  
Casse sits up looking for a possible way to get out. She tries ramming the door and falls backward. "Oh it's no use! I'm never gonna escape. She walks over to a corner and sits down thinking about how she's going to beat Toguro at the duel. Hours later she slowly begins dozing off when someone busts the door down.  
Casse backs into a corner. She hears someone coming near her....the person is getting closer and closer...... (Memeru: HA HA I'm stopping right here!!!! I love this.... I'll post the next chapter later. 


	5. Chapter 5

Casse's Adventure  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Casse it's me Youko."  
"Youko how did you find me."  
"No time to talk, we need to get out of here before we're caught."  
"Wait a minute, you knew someone wanted to kill me didn't you?"  
"Casse we need to get out of here."  
"I'm not leaving until you tell me". She stands there not budging.  
"You can be so stubborn sometimes". Youko walks over and picks her up.  
"Put me down, put me down, Casse says struggling to get out of Youko's grip."  
"Casse don't do this right now". Do you want to get killed"? Youko runs out of the cell with Casse in his arms still struggling to get away.  
Toguro walks by her cell and yells, "She's escaped!!!" Find her!!! Bring her back to me alive!  
Youko is still running when something hits him from behind causing him to lose consciousness. He falls with Casse still in his arms. Something picks Casse up and throws her against the wall.  
He begins to speak, "You stupid human, thought you could escape did you. He walks up to her and kicks her really hard in the ribs.  
Casse clutches her side and she knows its Toguro's voice speaking.  
"Oh look your boyfriend tried saving you, how sweet". He kicks Youko over on his back. The figure shows up and Toguro says, Take them away and lock them up in separate cells, Oh and Casse were still on for tomorrow.  
The figure ties them both up and locks them in separate cells.  
Casse starts struggling to untie herself. After countless minutes of struggle she broke free. "Great now what am I gonna do, I can't get out, it's a steel door....I can't bust through that." She sat down and looked around. She looked up and seen an air vent at the top of the wall. An idea suddenly struck her, she climbed up on a crate that was left in the room and took the cover to the vent off. She climbed in and grinned, "Perfect."  
She started crawling in the direction she seen them take Youko in. "Its kinda dirty up in here....I just hope I can find Youko." She crawled further "Okay now I have no idea where the hell I am......wonderful." Suddenly she felt the metal panel move. She looked down then the panel collapsed, she fell from the ceiling and landed in Youko's lap.  
She looked up at Youko and smiled, "Funny seeing you here."  
Youko grinned, "I thought I was the sly one."  
"Hey I have a few tricks up my sleeves too. Here lemme untie you." She began untying Youko.  
"I don't know why, but all this sly and reckless behavior you're showing is really turning me on." He looked into Casse's eyes then kissed her passionately.  
Casse was really enjoying this sweet passionate kiss that went on for five minutes. Then she remembered that he wasn't telling her something and she pulled away. "Wait, wait, wait, and first tell me why the hell this guy that I don't even know wants to kill me!"  
Youko looked into Casse's eyes and he knew he could no longer avoid the truth. "Okay here's the story, back in the Makai I was the best known thief around."  
"Yeah, I remember that."  
"You were the best fighter and still are. The point is he hated me and you and I went up against his gang and we won. He didn't like that, he knows I love you and wants to kill you to get back at me and to get back at you. You see he also was told he'd never win if he fought you; he wanted to get a piece of you to see if you were the best fighter and never got the chance. Now he's back, stronger than before and he's ready for revenge."  
"But what do I do now, I can't sneak away. I'll look like a coward."  
"Does it matter; at least you won't be killed."  
"YES IT MATTERS!!!!!!!! I DON'T CARE ABOUT BEING KILLED!!!!!!! I MAY BE A GIRL BUT I STILL GOT A PRIDE!!!!!!!!! PLUS EVEN IF I DID GET AWAY HE'D STILL COME TO FIND ME!!!!!!!!"  
"Yeah I guess your right."  
"Youko what am I gonna do? I'm not as strong as I used to be."  
"Sure you are, don't ever doubt it. What you need to do is get in that state of mind. Get in the state of mind where you're ready to take on anyone, where you believe you can beat anyone. Trust me if you get in the mood and state of mind you will be strong, I've seen you do it before."  
"Thanks Youko, you always know what to say."  
  
Wakey wakey, its time to fight Casse.  
Casse awoke to the figures call. She was very sleepy she looked over at Youko and she knew he had been up all night watching over her. Then she looked at the figure. "Its time already?"  
"Yes don't ask questions, follow me."  
She followed the figure down a long narrow hallway lit with torches. She had no idea where he was taking her but she had a feeling he was taking her to Toguro.  
The next thing Casse knew she was in the same arena she was the day before. She looked around then all the torches blew out, she wasn't able to see anything. Casse started to panic she said to herself, "What now if he is about to attack me I won't be able to see him."  
Casse looked around straining to see through the darkness, but she still couldn't see anything. Since she couldn't see she started to listen for any sign of someone in the room, but everything was quiet. She stood froze to the spot, she didn't dare move afraid she'd miss hearing someone about to attack her.  
A few moments of silence went by then Casse heard someone start to laugh, it was an evil laugh. It sent chills down her spine. Then a voice spoke right next to her ear, "Not Scared of the dark are we?" Casse jumped when she heard this. All of a sudden someone picked her up and threw her against a wall knocking the wind out of her. When she caught her breath she said, "This isn't fair I can't see you to block your attacks.  
"So you are scared", he said laughing.  
"No, I'm not", Casse replied getting up. "If you want to fight make it fair, if you beat me you won't get the same satisfaction as you would if you fought me at my best."  
"If I beat you? No, no, no I'm going to beat you even at your best."  
Casse's eyes narrowed "Bring it on."  
"All right if you insist", Toguro sent a jet of fire right at Casse who dodged the attack.  
"Is that the best you can do?" (Memeru: This is all I have so far for the whole story I'll try my best to make the next chapter as quick as I can.) 


End file.
